Ah My Rider
by Teturo
Summary: If ever anyone had been put through enough to deserve a wish it is Ranma. The only question is does it actually improve things or does he trade a mallet wielding tomboy for an excitable techie with a debugging hammer. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1 Ore Tanjou

Well folks it you were worried about me I am not dead. I just succeeded after almost a year in painting myself into a corner on In the Shadow of the Moon, not stuck completely just having to kick ideas around for a while longer then I would like on how to move the story ahead.

So for a change of pace I have decided to start a couple other projects like Anime Rider Worlds with my friend Den-O and we ran into a glitch with one of the worlds we wanted to use. It is incomplete and we have no idea where the author intended to go with it.

I had some ideas that had been kicking around since my newest obsession with the kamen rider series came along, and this is the result. I hope you like it. Please read and review.

Disclaimer - I only wish I owned any of these series. No intention of profit only mutual entertainment.

Chapter 1 - Ore Tanjou

Ranma sat at the low table in the common room and sighed. The house was quiet probably for what had to be the first time in weeks. The fiancees might have been better behaved since the failed wedding, but the rivals trying to get their loves from Ranma had only become worse.

Mousse and Ryoga had been almost tag teaming him for a week, and Kuno was getting his licks in as well. Ranma finally broke down and agreed to pay Nabiki to send the three of them on a wild goose chase after something they were sure to be able to beat him with, just for a night of peace. Said schemer was out enjoying herself with the money he had scrounged together and he still owed several photo shoots.

Akane had decided to go out with her girlfriends and Ranma was happy for it since she had not stopped blaming him for ruining "her" wedding. The fathers had bemoaned that Ranma had failed to patch things up with her and went out to develop their plans for uniting the schools, at one or more of the local bars.

This left Ranma with the house to himself except for Kasumi, and he had nearly fallen asleep at the table when he heard her shout from the kitchen. Racing in he found Kasumi cleaning a mess off the floor, apparently the remains of the simple curry she had been cooking for the two of them. "Kasumi are ya` all right?" He asked worriedly.

"I will be fine Ranma-kun. Thank you for asking" Kasumi says with a warm smile. "I am afraid though that the food is a loss." Reaching into her apron he takes out a flyer. "There is a pizzeria that just opened that is having a special would you call and order something for us while I finish cleaning up."

Ranma takes the flyer from her hand. "Okay... but are you certain you don't need any help?"

Kasumi shakes her head, and grins. "I am a big girl Ranma-kun."

Ranma nods and walks over to the phone. He dials the number on the flyer and after a fews rings a young woman answers by the sound of the voice. "Goddess Relief Office, please wait and I will be with you shortly."

----------

Skuld had been overjoyed to finally get her first class license, even if it was still limited she was able to do more things then just chase bugs around the system all the time. Not that she did not enjoy that, but it just felt good to be trusted with more responsibilites.

Now as she took her first turn working in the goddess relief office she learned one thing that her older sister Belldandy never warned her about this job. Nothing in creation is more boring then sitting around waiting for a phone to ring.

When the phone finally did ring she barely even glanced at the screen other then to note the location, pick up the phone, hastily give her memorized greeting, and dash to the nearest fountain.

Her transition to the nearest body of water to the person she was to grant a wish for was done so quickly she slipped on a damp moss covered stone at the edge of the small pond and smacked her nose on the ground. Fortunately for her the young man she was there to visit was not looking in her direction.

To her surprise as she was sitting up and trying to get her eyes to stop watering it seemed like Belldandy was there helping her up and making comforting sounds. "Onee-chan?" The young goddess murmured quietly.

She heard a soft giggle. "You seem like a sweet young girl, but I am afraid you have mistaken me for someone else." As Skuld`s vision cleared she discovered the older girl holding her arm was not her sister, but she could not shake the sense of familiarity. "I am Tendo Kasumi. Are you here to see Ranma-kun? Miss?"

"Ah please pardon my intrusion." The goddess of the future bow hastily. "I am Skuld, and I am here to see Ranma."

"A polite visitor is always welcome, we get them so rarely." Kasumi smiled at the girl and lead her through the open shoji. "Ranma-kun you have a guest."

Ranma turned around to find the brown haired older girl leading a cute young girl with raven black hair into the common room. "Can I at least hope the old man sold me for more then rice and pickles?"

Skuld sweat dropped as she tried to decide what he meant by that, and decided she should have read more of his file before she left. "Ano... no nothing like that, I spoke to you on the phone just a moment ago."

The young woman composes herself and bows to Ranma, Kasumi had already walked off to the kitchen, and Ranma blinked at seeing it now immaculately clean. Ranma was brought back from his consideration of this by a polite cough from his guest. Ranma blushed at the girl and scratched the base of his pigtail in embarrassment. "I am Skuld goddess first class, type one, limited license from the Goddess Relief Agency, and I am here to grant you a wish."

"Ah sorry but I aint had such good luck with wishes." Ranma says quietly.

"You have run into wishes before?" Skuld says in surprise, before her eyes narrow. "Did the people who offered them have jagged red marks on their face?"

Ranma notices her point to the blue marking on her own face and shakes his head. "No people made an offer, but there was a sword that granted three wishes that I tried to get the owner of to wish away my curse for me."

"Curse?" The girl starts studying him intently, and Ranma is surprised to find that for once this does not bother him. "Can you tell me about it?"

Ranma walks with the girl over to the table and sits down before he starts into his tale. To his surprise Kasumi walks in with a pot of tea, some lemonade, and a tray of snacks for him and their guest.

Surprisingly for Ranma his attempt to explain the jusenko curse lead to him talking about things going all the way back to the begining of the training trip, and for once his audience paid attention and simply listened. Things he barely remembered before seemed to come out as they talked and he could swear he saw tears begin to form in the girls eyes. Odder still was this simply made him more relaxed.

Skuld listened to this tale of woe and felt her insides turn to ice. Even Hild would not do things like that to a child. What kind of monster is this Genma?

"I am sorry Ranma." She whispered quietly. "I wish I could help you with your curse, but from your description it sounds like chaos magic and that would be at the best dangerous for me to try and play with."

"Not your fault," Ranma says tiredly looking down at the table. "I just wish after all this my life could actually mean something." He jumped back in shock as the girl was surrounded by a pillar of light and floated into the air.

A booming male voice echoed around Ranma. "Wish granted."

Ranma felt a hand on his shoulder and was roughly jerked around to face his bleary eyed father. "Boy what have you done?" Before he could answer the pillar of light expanded to surround him and the world turned white.

--------

Genma felt like he had just come off the worlds worst bender and held his aching head as sense returned to him. The stone floor underneath him and the distant screams he could swear he heard were not helping him. "I know I did not drink that much." He muttered.

"So you are awake then Genma dear." He heard a husky woman's voice say sweetly, the voice and tone filled him with dread. "It seems your plan did not quite work out then."

If there was any woman's voice that filled him with fear worse then Nodoka's this was it. Opening his eyes his fears were confirmed. Sitting on her throne made of skulls was the beautiful ruler of demon kind. He had seen her once before when he had failed to escape from one of the mobs chasing them during the training with Happosai, and had cut a deal.

"Hild-sama what do you mean?" He asked as politely as his raw throat would allow. "As promised I have trained Ranma to be the greatest and most obedient fighter to join the ranks of your army."

"Well, it seems that you have returned to my realm empty handed." Hild said with a condescending smile. "The child you bartered away so easily is not with you. Nor is there a chance to return you to the mortal realm. You interfered with Yggdrasil granting a wish and were removed from the system because of it."

"Not like the little bastard was my blood anyway." Genma said with a snarl. "And what about your end of the deal. You said you would return me to life and give me the power to seal away the master. He did not stay gone."

The babbling fool looks up into Hild's burning glare. "Genma, did I just hear you try to blame me for your lack of follow through?"

The screams of the now thrice damned soul reach all the way up to the control center for Yggdrasil. Where another dark skinned woman with platinum hair pauses her work to make sure her hearing was not damaged

Urd out of curiosity looks in on the file of the latest person to catch Hild's wrath. 'Let's see Saotome Genma, petty thief and confidence man.' The Norn of the past shakes her head at this. 'Lord Enma has requested special punishments for this one because of the number of times his Ferrymen have hung around them for weeks certain the fool would kill his son.' She starts grinding her teeth at reading through the list. 'All around first class idiot, spineless coward, and bully. A veritable human monster trying to claim to be an honorable martial artist.'

The goddess finally decides on putting a special request to Hild into the system. "I wonder if she would actually let me suggest things for her to do?" Urd says while sending off the request.

--------

Ranma awakens slowly, the steady hum in the air and the gentle rocking and vibration in the bench he is lying on all trying to push him back into the embrace of sleep. Another embrace, though gentle, and a soft breath on his neck set off all of his reflexive actions of self defense when women are involved.

Praying not to get beaten to death by Akane if it were her with him, or worse if it was one of the others he slowly opens his eyes to find the face of a girl in her late teens with her arms wrapped around him. He blinks as he recognizes the blue markings on the girl`s face.

Cautiously he lifts her arms off of himself and after getting her into a sitting position shakes her gently. "Skuld are you okay?"

The girl blinks her eyes rapidly and was about to respond when chipper female voice interrupts. "Welcome aboard the Den Liner. I am Naomi." A tray with two coffee cups is placed on the table in front of them. Ranma looks up to find a pretty girl in a shiny serving attendent`s outfit winking at them. "Please just let me know if there is anything you need."

"Ano... where did you say we were?" Ranma asks hesitantly

"The train of time, the Den Liner." A well dressed older gentleman says from the other end of the train car. "It travels through the infinite sands, and maintains the orderly flow of time." The man smiles at Ranma as he stands up and walks towards the two teens. "I am Owner, you wished for a life with purpose and I have a proposition for you."

The screen freezes and the outline of a watch face appears over the man's smile, before rotating it with the tick of a clock.

notes:

everyone probably can recognize the characters from Ah My Goddess, but the train is from the Heisei Kamen Rider series Den-O.

Teturo: So think this can make a good replacement?

Den-O: Yeah it should man Ranma will be in for one heck a ride in this story.

Teturo: Anything is an improvement on where he was if you ask me.

Den-O: True to that and it will be so funny too.

Teturo: hopefully, anyway folks I would love to know what you think, and I hope you look forward to the next chapter.

Den-O: Same here well maybe a climax will happen next chapter

"Ore Sanjou"

Teturo: not yet, show some patience.

Den-O: Hahaha ok readers stay tuned for the next chapter and don't forget to reveiw


	2. Chapter 2 First Climax

Teturo: Well here we go with actually introducing Kamen Rider Den-O into the world of Ah My Goddess.

Den-O: Yep the last chapter left things hanging but this is will be pure win.

Red Oni: Time for my climax.

Den-O: (Sigh) Yes it will be now hush and get ready for the chapter

Teturo: Here we go folks. Hope you enjoy this latest offering.

Den-O: and don't forget to review

Disclaimer - I only wish I owned any of these series. No intention of profit only mutual entertainment.

Chapter 2 - First Climax

Morisato Keiichi returned to the shrine as the sun was setting. Discussing projects with professors especially this late into the evenings always left him with a headache. He was greeted by the smell of food ready to serve on the table, but was surprised to find a fifth place set at the table.

He was even more confused when he walked further into the living area to find Belldandy, with the robot Banpei's assistance, converting the store room into a modestly appointed bedroom.

"Ah Belldandy... is Megumi coming over for dinner tonight?" He asked hopefully. New guests at the shrine tended to bring more chaos.

"No, she was not going to be over tonight Keiichi-san." Belldandy said with a warm smile, before confirming his fears. "I hope you don't mind, Skuld will be bringing another guest to stay with us."

Seeing the fond look in her eyes Keiichi's desire to protest simply evaporated. "Can I help you get the room setup.

-------

Skuld finished blinking the sleepiness from her eyes as the man stood up and walked towards them. The slightest shift in his eyes was enough to stifle the question she was about to ask. "I am Owner, you wished for a life with purpose and I have a proposition for you."

"What offer would that be?" Ranma said with a wariness in his voice that Skuld felt in her chest, and had her reaching to hold his arm supportively.

Two things occurred to her as she gently pulled his arm to her chest. One she was now almost as tall as Ranma. Two she had a "chest" to pull his arm up against.

"Well, as I mentioned the purpose of this train is to protect the flow of time." The man replied with a smile as he watched the two teens blush. "To that end a champion called Den-O is selected to carry out that duty."

"And you are offering me the job?" Ranma said with suspicion. "Why?"

The man smiled with mirth as Skuld fought her blush and experimentally laid her head on Ranma's shoulder. "Because you have been linked with the Norn of the future, and as a singular individual in the time stream have the power to do so."

Ranma sighed and hung his head. "I can't even get peace enough ta get a good nights sleep, how am I supposed ta protect time."

The man sits down on the bench across the table from Ranma and Skuld. "I can see your difficulty Ranma-kun." He says as he takes a packet from his pocket and slides it across the table to Ranma. "These are yours, whatever you decide." He said with a knowing smile. "As to getting some peace, I believe better accommodations are being arranged for you as we speak."

Ranma blushed as he realized Skuld had completely latched onto his left arm, to the point that he could not move it, and his hand was resting on her bare thigh. Trying to ignore how pleasant it felt he opened the envelope with his free hand and took out a wallet, containing a nice stack of yen notes, and looked at the ID card with his picture. Flipping the ID holder over he finds one with his girl side's picture.

"Ah why is my name wrong on here?" Ranma asks quietly. this causes Skuld to open her eyes again and look.

"Nogami Ranma?" She says with a smile. "That's what Yggdrasil listed your name as when I came to grant your wish.

"But my family name is Saotome!" Ranma says in surprise.

Skuld sits up at this revelation, Ranma feels both relieved and somehow saddened at the loss of contact. "Let me check." She says as a computer screen appears in the air in front of her.

Ranma watches as her fingers fly over the translucent keyboard and becomes slightly dizzy watching screens flash in front of the girl. She finally looks at the screen in puzzlement. "No, it shows Nogami Ranma. Son of Nogami Nodoka and ... the file on father is secured for Kami-sama's eyes only."

"What about pops, Saotome Genma?" Ranma says curiously. "Where is he?"

Skuld has several more screens flash in front of her before, her face turns slightly green. "He is no longer on the mortal plane. According to the system it has been over a month since the night I granted your wish. Your mother apparently found out the full account of his history after the funeral and went back to using her maiden name."

"I am sorry Ranma." Skuld says quietly. "According to news reports here it states that the two of you were in a training accident of some sort. You are considered missing and presumed dead."

"So I have nowhere to go back too." Ranma says tiredly.

"You can stay with me." Skuld blushes furiously. "I mean you can stay at the shrine Onee-sama and her fiancee operate. I am staying with them."

"I don't want to be a freeloader." Ranma says with a hint of disgust at the thought.

Skuld is saved from trying to convince him by Owner. "If that is your only issue Ranma-kun, I believe I forgot to mention that your services would not go uncompensated."

Ranma blinks at this and Skuld takes the opportunity to excuses herself. Naomi just smiles at her and points the way to what she is needing. As she walks off she feels Ranma's gaze locked on her. Glancing back she realized with a giggle that his attention was riveted on how her now short jacket failed to cover up her very short shorts.

Giving into a playful impulse she puts a bit more sway into her hips as she walks, and grins as Ranma's head starts moving in time with her. 'So this is why the old hag likes teasing so much.'

She blushes as she walks through the door and notices Owner's indulgent, almost proud, smile.

Stepping into the wash closet Skuld sighs as she realizes her clothing is almost stretched enough to be a total loss. sliding off her jacket with some difficulty she takes off her shirt and groans at the ripped seams.

Fortunately the sports bra she had taken to wearing was still serviceable, if only decent by a short margin. Looking up into the mirror she marveled at her new figure. Before when she had taken a older form, with the temporary failure of the ultimate force, she had only looked like a young teenage girl. Now as she turned to the side she grinned when she realized she could rival one of the Valkyrie in muscle tone, and the sports bra barely contained her new assets that could make even Urd jealous.

Skuld was lost in fantasies of finally being able to show up Urd, when suddenly her form changed back into that of a child. She blinked at the mirror as she now had to struggle to keep her clothes from falling off.

---------

Ranma coughed and blushed after Skuld disappeared around the corner. "Ah sorry about that Owner-san."

"Don't worry about it Ranma-kun." The man says with a chuckle. "Even I was young once, and I see nothing wrong with you appreciating what the young lady obviously wanted, and enjoyed, you looking at."

"Yes, I believe the offer of a place to stay is good regardless of your choice." The impeccably dressed man gives a knowing smile that caused Ranma to blush furiously again before continuing. "However I can promise that your share of living expenses and spending money will be provided for if you agree to work for me."

Ranma paused in responding as Naomi brought over a tray with glasses and pitchers of ice water and lemonade. He could only sigh as his luck held and the pitcher of lemonade toppled over when the tray was set down.

He closed his eyes as he waited for the splash and was surprised when he heard the plastic pitcher hit the floor and he remained dry and a he.

"Okay, that hasn't happened that way for me in a while." Ranma said quietly.

Looking at the older man. "It is the duty of a martial artist to use their skills to help others if they can." Ranma says with a smile. "But it is nice to know that it would put food on the table for me for a change. I would accept but you need to know about my curse." He finishes as he pours a glass of water from the pitcher. He nodded apologetically at Naomi who just finished drying up the lemonade. The woman simply winked at him and put a fresh towel over his shoulders.

Pouring the glass over his head, he felt the change come over him and sighed. 'So much for hoping it was gone.'

"I don't think that will be...." Owner started before being interrupted by a wail from where Skuld had gone.

The red headed girl quickly got up from her seat and dashed around the corner behind the dinning car door to find a sniffling child Skuld struggling to keep her clothes from falling to the floor in the wash closet.

"Skuld?" Ranma asked quietly, while finding the dry side of the towel she was holding, and wrapping it around the girl to help preserve her modesty.

The girl's midnight black eyes turn to Ranma's blue and open wide in surprise. "Ranma?"

"At least now I know why I was looking the way I was." Skuld said with a sad smile. "I wished to help you and it looks like I took on some part of your curse."

The cursed martial artist grins, and attempts to cheer the girl up. "Well, it could be worse you could have my problems with cats." Ranma's sudden delight at being able to say the word without stuttering was tempered by the look of unimaginable terror in the girl's eyes.

Ranma quickly grabs ahold of Skuld and holds her tightly to keep her from hurting herself in panic. After several minutes the girl stops struggling and breaks down in tears. "I am so sorry Skuld-chan." She mumbles repeatedly into the girl's hair.

"No, you should not be. It is not the least bit your fault. It was my wish." In response Skuld wraps her arms around Ranma's neck and even through remaining tears looks directly into Ranma's eyes. "That beast that put you through that is the one I blame. I saw only a small piece of what you went through and it was almost too much for me."

"Your so strong to be able to fight that Ranma." Skuld wraps her arms tighter around Ranma's neck and kisses the red head on the cheek tenderly. "Will you lend me some of that strength?" She finishes in a whisper.

Naomi coughs politely from the door holding a pot of hot water for Ranma and a dress with a pair of leggings for Skuld. With a blush Ranma stands back up and with a nod of assurance from the girl leaves the room. Skuld takes the clothing and blushes when she finds a much more elastic sports bra and a pair of bike shorts hidden within the folds of the dress.

Quickly putting these on she feels her body shift again and grins at her reflection. "Well, I will just have to find a way to keep Ranma from changing." She blushes at remembering how comfortable it felt with Ranma-chan holding her. "Unless Ranma wants to change." She finishes with a final nod, while pulling on the dress.

Pulling on the leggings, she finds they ride tightly on her hips, and end just below the knees, in this form. Giggling again, she ties a knot in the skirt so it hangs just below her bottom and shifts tantalizingly when she walks.

"Maybe a miniskirt?" Skuld says idly as she leaves the washroom.

"Are you feeling better Skuld?" Owner says as he looks up from where he and Ranma are discussing things.

"Yes, I am thank you Ka..." Skuld revises what she was going to say. "Owner-san."

Ranma holds up what looks like a small hinged black plastic wallet and addresses owner with a raised eyebrow. "So I can use this Rider Pass? with a belt it can summon to fight these monsters?"

"It will allow you to summon armor and tools." The older man allows. "They will offer you protection from the sometimes nasty natural weapons the Imagin bring with them. The how of fighting them you will have to depend on your instincts and skill."

Ranma stands up and brings the pass close to his waist and silver light seems to flow around his waist leaving behind a belt sitting on his waist with the last part of the belt just short of plugging into the buckle. Ranma finishes making connection and runs the pass over what looks almost like a barcode scanner. The scanner flashes white and plays a tone.

Ranma rolls his eyes, and sighs. "Henshin?" He disappears and a taller figure in a black bodysuit with chrome tracks running across his black and silver helmet and chest.

"Amazing Owner-san." Skuld cheered, Den-O examined the silver gloves on his hands and shrugged apparently not overly impressed. "What do the buttons on the side do Ranma?" The young woman finished eagerly.

Pressing each button in the row and getting no reaction, Ranma's muffled voice replies. "They don't seem to do much."

"All things will be revealed in their own time. In the meantime I believe your sisters are expecting the two of you." Owner says to the pouting Skuld with a grin. "Both of you rest well, and we can talk more tommorow."

With that the train stops and Naomi shows the two teens to the exit. The rider removes his belt as he jumps out the door. Ranma lands on the ground and turns to catch a grinning girl. Skuld is surprised to find a sliding shoji door just a few feet away from the train sitting on open sand. Opening the door Ranma stares as Kasumi bows to the two of them. "Okaerinasi Skuld." She pauses to pull the two of them into a hug. "Ranma-kun."

--------

Ranma rolls over on the futon he was laying on. The remembered smells of Kasumi's cooking drawing him irresistibly from slumber. Coming awake he finds he is not simply remembering the smells. Finding a soft cotton robe hanging by the door, he pulls it over his undershirt and boxers as he opens the sliding door to the room.

Walking towards the kitchen he finds the girl he thought was Kasumi last night. He simply could not shake the impression that she was Kasumi, Even though Belldandy had golden brown almost blond hair, she had almost the same aura as Kasumi.

"May I help you Bell-chan?" Ranma asks quietly.

"I would appreciate it greatly Ranma-kun." Belldandy responds with a smile over her shoulder that makes Ranma feel the loss of one of the few things he enjoyed in Nerima.

Ranma simply nods and sighs as he finds all that is left to do is carry the serving platers to the table.

They both sat down at the table and waited for the others to come to the table. Keiichi and surprisingly Urd both beat Skuld to getting to the table. Ranma fought back a blush at watching skuld make her way sleepily to the table wearing only a short night shirt.

Said blush tripled when the desirable girl simply knelt next to him and leaned against him with a satisfied smile. Skuld's eyes came open and fully awake when Urd let out a wolf whistle. The girl after recovering from her momentary shock just grinned at her eldest sister and snuggled closer to Ranma.

Ranma was shocked. Not by her actions, that was not new for him, but by the fact that she was not holding onto him like a vice, and he had no desire to move.

"We both need new clothes." Skuld stated simply. "Shall we go out shopping after breakfast Ranma...sama." She finished teasingly.

Ranma found his throat too dry to respond, and prayed she did not realize how much he wanted to kiss her at the moment. If that was because she would be offended or eager for it he was not quite sure. He blushed, finally settling on nodding his agreement.

Belldandy just smiled at the teenagers antics for most of the meal. As everyone was preparing to leave Belldandy winked at Skuld and wrapped her arms around Keiichi's neck, giving him a kiss that Ranma swore he could feel the depth of emotion in from across the room. Keiichi just stared with unfocused eyes while Ranma was lead from the room by a giggling Skuld.

"I think Onee-sama showed us up for the moment." Skuld said with a grin at Ranma.

Ranma gulped as he watched Skuld playfully lick her own lips. "For the moment." He finally agreed, earning a smile from Skuld.

Ranma's clothing choices were simple. Mostly because he allowed Skuld to make a lot of suggestions. though he had to agree that the khaki trousers with legs that could zip off at the knee made more sense if he were to change heights then his baggy silk pants.

He blushed when he heard her murmur about it presenting a better view as well.

He did get to stick with his tunic style shirts and could not make too many protests about her recommending a compression shirt to offer some support should he change forms. Though why she felt the need to demonstrate with herself as an example he could only guess was because she liked his reaction.

His clothing choices finished he patiently waited while Skuld tried on clothes for him to critique. He was blushing so bad when he realized she was experimenting to see if she could make him feel her sliding the clothes on and off, he never noticed the golden orb fly into him or the sand that poured out of his new clothes.

Skuld stepped out of the dressing room and posed with her new jacket hanging off her shoulders over her sleeveless white silk blouse and ivory miniskirt over thigh high white silk gartered stockings. Needless to say Ranma was stunned

She on the other hand watched as the pile of sand behind Ranma formed into a man shape wearing a horned mask with the legs hanging in the air above the rest of the torso.

The Norn of the future was overcome with laughter as she found the creature was staring at her just as enraptured as Ranma. 'I am hot!' She thought around her giggles.

Ranma turned to find what had caused her to laugh and discovered the creature beside him. "Imagine." He said as he pointed at the creature. "Well, can't say I have a wish for you. I already have a goddess who has fulfilled my greatest desire."

The imagin nodded dumbly in agreement at the blushing young woman before shaking himself. "Well I can't disagree with you." he admits earning a bright blush from Skuld. "I was just looking for a good fight and you seemed like a fighter."

"You want to fight along with me?" Ranma asks in surprise. "What about your mission?"

The creature scratches the back of his head. 'So much like Ranma.' Skuld notes with a giggle.

"Truthfully there was something about granting wishes, but I can't remember the why." The imagin looks away as Skuld walks towards them. Skuld grins as she realizes he was trying not to look up her skirt. "Anyway I don't know about any mission. You gonna let me fight with you or not?"

"Sure" Ranma replies with a grin.

"Good because I smell another Imagin around." The creature shouts as he leaps into Ranma. Ranma sweeps his bangs back from his forehead and Skuld notices a red streak in it and that his eyes have also turned red. "And they are always good for a fight." Ranma Red finishes.

----------

Aoshima Toshiyuki had seen heaven, he was certain of it this time. A Raven haired beauty was walking through the shopping district along with some common looking young man. 'I should go free the angel from his influence.' He thought with a lecherous grin as he walked past the store they had walked into. So intent was he on his clandestine observation he missed the glowing orb entering him as he turned a corner and the sand pouring from his clothes.

"Tell me your wish!" He hears a voice behind him say. Turning he found himself face to face with a man shaped creature with the face of a chameleon. He shivered as the sand creature seemed to be divided in half with the things legs hanging in the air above his torso. "I will grant any wish for one thing in return."

Aoshima smirks and pushes his glasses up his nose. "Really, then give me the raven haired goddess in the store across the street."

"Agreed." The creature says as it draws itself together into a giant green reptilian creature, and turns to walk to the store. Aoshima sighs at hearing the screams from passerbys at the creature's march.

The young man blinks as he watches the peon and his angel meet the creature half way. 'I should have known.' Was his only thought as he watches the teenage boy pull a belt from somewhere and pass a black wallet like object over the buckle. Transforming to fight the monster in the middle of the street.

The boy disappears in a flash of light and is replaced by a taller figure wearing a black body suit with a silver helmet and silver train tracks? on the helmet, and going down the suits arms and legs. With a sound like a train pulling into a station a red peach shape goes over the back of the helmet and stopping in the front splitting open to make a tear drop shaped visor that locks into place as the suit gains red chest armor and leg pieces.

The masked fighter strikes a wide legged crouching pose, with his arms spread out to the sides and calls out. "Ore Sanjou." With that Aoshima simply turns and walks away. 'Figures some sort of special effects show.'

Ranma red had grinned when he heard the the SetTouch call out sword form when he pressed the red button on the belt and swiped the Rider Pass across the sensor on it. When the armor had finished forming he posed in front of the green imagin. "Ore Sanjou, Now that I am here we are at the climax!"

Tossing the pieces into the air almost negligently he jumps into a front snap kick to the things head, half turning to a side thrust while he pulls the last two pieces from his belt. Completing the turn with a flourish Den-O SF snaps the last two pieces into place on the ends of the dropping parts. A red glowing blade appears from the end of the weapon in his left hand.

"Now I am truly at my climax." He poses again with the sword form of the Dengasher held in his right hand above his head. "Feel the power of my Hissatsu Waza."

The masked warrior dashes forward striking the imagin repeatedly with his sword. Finishing with a kiai and a side thrust kick knocking the imagin back. One could almost feel the riders grin as he passes the pass over the belt again. The device calls out "Full Charge." as red streams of energy flow from it to the the Dengasher.

"Now for my Hissatsu Waza part two." Den-O swings the weapon and the red glowing blade detaches and flies through the creature with a shower of sparks. The rider turns as the blade reconnects with the Dengasher and the imagin explodes behind him.

Skuld stares at him as he walks towards her ready to receive her praise. Suddenly she jumps forward to put her hands on the Dengasher. "Amazing, please let me study it!" She squealed. You could almost see a sweat drop form on the back of the helmet as the fighter removes the belt and the armor and red aura disappear leaving Ranma alone to deal with the disappointed goddess.

Back aboard the Den Liner the red aura resolves itself into the form of a tall man dressed in a red body suit and armor, wearing a red Oni mask. On his belt is a red peach shaped buckle. "Ah that was fun."

"Welcome to the Den Liner." Naomi calls out as she brings him a cup of coffee covered in red foam.

The Oni imagin picks up the cup and salutes the young woman with it before taking a drink. "Umai" he says as he brings the cup back down leaving a red foamy mustache on his upper lip.

Ranma and Skuld finish their shopping trip, it had not taken much to convince people that they were doing a promo for a special effects movie and it is just after two in the afternoon. The martial artist cautiously looks around as he checks the time while they stand at the door to a video arcade. When his watch shows exactly 2:02:02 he opens the door and it leads them to a vista filled with sand, with the Den Liner pulling to a stop in front of them.

The two teens prepare to climb up the short ladder on the side of the train to enter through the door that opened for them. Ranma allows the young goddess to go up first while he holds the bags. Skuld grins at Ranma's blush as she turns to take the bags from him so he can follow her up the ladder.

Upon entering the dinning car Skuld starts giggling at her first sight of the red imagin.

"Oy, don't laugh!" the imagin shouts as Ranma enters. "Don't you have any creativity at all? What is with this form you gave me?"

"Well," Ranma says weakly. "The story of the peach boy, Momotarous, is the only one I can remember 'Kaa-san telling me as a kid."

Skuld gently takes Ranma's arm and looks at him sympathetically. The newly named Momotarous outright cringes as he goes over the few memories he had absorbed from his contractor about his mother. "Ah, don't worry about it kid I can deal." Momo says jauntily as he walks over to slap Ranma on the shoulder with his gloved hand.

"Anyway kid we make a good team." Momotarous chuckles as he walks over to pose with his right leg propped up on a bench. He throws Ranma a thumbs up over his shoulder. "You can just count on my strength whenever another imagin shows up."

Ranma sweat drops at the pose, and Skuld has to sit down because she is laughing so hard.

The train dropped them back off at the front door to the shrine, and Ranma looked forward to simply relaxing. Unfortunately, or blessedly, Skuld had other plans after dinner. She insisted on showing off all her new outfits for her sisters. With Ranma and Keiichi pressed into attending as well.

The one thing the two young men were certain of after a while is that their reactions to the display were as much, or more, the show then Skuld herself was.

After Skuld had modeled the last outfit for everyones enjoyment, especially hers, Ranma and Keiichi both relaxed back with a sigh. "So was she like this before I came along?" Ranma whispered to the older boy quietly.

"Not in the slightest." Keiichi replied with a grin. "Though this is an improvement. She can't get after me for getting close to Belldandy when she is snuggling up to you."

'Ranma!' He heard Momo shout in his head. 'The lizard teme is back!"

They all hear a muffled shriek from Skuld's room. Dashing there they find the room sacked and one of the screened windows torn out.

The screen freezes and a watch face appears over the torn out window. Before the center rotates with the ticking of a clock.

"Yo Momotarous here," Says a super deformed version of the Oni imagin sticking its head out of a miniature version of the Den liner at the bottom of the screen. "Watch me unleash a more powerful Hissatsu Waza on the lizard in the next episode."

*******

Teturo: Well it seems the imagin just don't know when to quit.

Nogami Ranma: So this is different from my rivals how?

Skuld: Well you can actually get rid of them permanently in the end.

Kadoya Ranma: Yo so this is the project you guys are doing.

Skuld: who are you?

Nogami: Yah.

Kadoya Ranma: Hehe oh you will learn in due time just consider me a friend.

Den-O: Kadoya what are you doing here.

Kadoya Ranma: Making myself look cool why?

Ranko: (tackle glomp) Onii-chan!!

Ranma Kadoya: (goes down) CRAP!

Teturo: (snicker) I call that a fail.

Den-O: An epic one at that.

Momotaros: Hey what about me I showed up too.

Teturo: You did pretty well, but somehow the imagin survived.

Skuld: (evil glare)Yes please do explain that!

Den-O: Scary goddess.

Momotaros: Umm well my Hissatu Attack wasn't cool enough thats why. Anyway until next time folks.

Den-O: And again don't forget to reivew

Kadoya Ranma: HELP ME.


	3. Chapter 3 Race to the past

Teturo: I live!

Den-O: Yes yes you do.

Teturo: I honestly was not trying to make people wait. I just had a lot on my plate.

Den-O: Well it happens

Teturo: Well here is the new chapter. I hope folks enjoy it.

Den-O: Don't forget to review.

Disclaimer- nope still don't own them, but I hope if their owners do see this they enjoy and maybe get a laugh.

Chapter 3 - Race to the past

Ranma runs to the window panting for breath at the sudden dread that washed over him. Looking out into the evening light he can find no trace of Skuld or her attacker.

Feeling the window sill under his hands Ranma cringes. "Okay this is just gross." He says as he turns back to the others showing his slime covered hands. 'feels like a kiss from Chardin!" Shivering at the mental image he gratefully cleans his hands with a rag that Keiichi tossed him from a pile Skuld had left.

Belldandy meanwhile had picked up the hammer Skuld had dropped and was casting a spell over it. "Please hear my voice. Tool of the craftsman we seek to find she who you have become an extension of. Lead us so we can bring her safety and comfort." The debugging hammer glowed brightly and flew out the window, Ranma following quickly after it.

'Yo Ranma, let me out to fight that thing.' He heard Momotarous shout in his head.

'No! He is mine!' Ranma snarled mentally as he brought the rider pass over the belt that materialized on his waist. "Henshin!"

Ranma barely noticed the appearance of the black and sliver bodysuit. His attention was all on the streak of light leading him to Skuld. Even motocross style cycle that roared around the corner barely registered as he leapt onto it and sped off.

"Keep your head lover boy." Urd admonished from above, her light tone hardly covering the concern in her own voice.

Belldandy settled for a determined frown as she flew along on her broom, a only slightly less determined, yet slightly terrified, looking Keiichi holding onto her tightly.

Aoshima stared in shock as the sliding glass doors to the veranda of his apartment were smashed aside and the lizard creature dumped the raven haired girl at his feet. "Contract complete."

"Are you mad! How does she belong to me now!" The playboy shouted at the creature.

The lizard cackles as he backhands the man into a wall. "You only said to bring her, what happens after is no any concern of mine!"

The Imagin touches the man`s forehead and he splits down the middle showing a green portal. Which the creature jumps into. Skuld remains on the floor mumbling.

Moments later her hammer flies through the broken doors and into her hands. The Norn of the future whimpers and hugs it to herself protectively. A engine roar announces the arrival of Den-O as the motorcycle pulls to a stop outside. The rider quickly jumps through and grabs ahold of Skuld`s shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"Tongue..slimy..Ick!" The girl whimpers, and tightens her hands on the hammer.

"Seems she will be fine." Urd says as she waltzes into the room and leans down next to Aoshima holding a ticket to his head. A picture of the chameleon imagin appears along with a date of 5/15/2005. "You just can`t seem to learn can you." The norn of the past says to the kneeling man before handing off the ticket to Ranma.

A struggling and battered Aoshima claws for the edge of the arena booth he and his cousin Sayoko had used to watch the off road race, and futilely plot the motor club`s defeat. Sand pours from him and takes the form of the Lizard as he finally collapsed. The creature`s face twists into a bizarre grin as it leaps over the edge to begin attacking the crowds.

"You wanted to add me to your collection?" The recently revived Skuld growls at Aoshima. The girl winds up and swings her leg at the kneeling man. "Divine Punishment!"

"Squeak!!!"

'The human throat should not be capable of making sounds like a rubber duck.' Den-O cringes, but is torn between laughter and tears. Watching Skuld hop around on one foot, and the campus playboy bent over with his face turning blue. Walking over to steady the girl while the elder sister heals her ankle. "Skuld-chan, when we get back we need to work on your physical skills."

Den-O claps Keiichi, who is sympathetically cringing, on the shoulder. "You guys can handle things here right?" The rider says with a chuckle as he sweeps skuld into his arms and opens the room`s closet to reveal a desert scene with the Den Liner pulling into a stop.

When the door closes behind the pair, Urd looks down on the prone casanova wannabe. "Yes we can handle things." The white haired woman says with a smile as lightning crackles around her fingers.

A blond haired and leather clad demoness sat on the bleachers of the university outdoor arena, talking with her diminutive genie companion. "So Senbee here is the new plan...." Her monolog for her barely interested audience was cut short as the bleachers beneath her simply vanished.

After landing inelegantly on the ground she growled at the self proclaimed god of disaster and poverty. "What have I told you about practicing on me!"

"Ah Mademoiselle Mara, Senbee is innocent." The richly dressed spirit looks at the woman with red marks on her face oddly. "More to the point, why didn't you fly?"

The demoness growled as she attempted to catch the hand sized spirit, most likely to strangle him.

Den-O walked up to where his motorcycle now rested inside the front car of the Den Liner and slid the ticket into the clear case inside of the rider pass. "Now we get that thing." He announces as he closes the pass back up and slams it home in a slot on the motor cycle.

'Ranma what about me!' Momotarous wails in his head.

"Nope still mine." Den-O announces as he mounts the cycle and the screen shows the tracks passing through rings of time. "Next stop two years ago."

The front three cars of the Den Liner detach and speed forward, or back, as Den-O twists the accelerator on the cycle called the Den Bird.

The screaming crowds at the Off Road derby almost drown out the sound of electronic whistles and clinking of metallic tracks as the Den Liner flies across the finish line leaving the black and silver clad Den-O facing the chameleon as it tried to chase the spectators further inland. "Okay ugly time to pay the piper."

"So you are Den-O then." The lizard snickers. "I am going to enjoy this."

"Not as much as I will." The rider replies while simply crossing his arms, and cocking his head.

"My turn first." A female voice says from behind the creature. The lizard turns to find Skuld hurling a large bag at its feet, which opens disgorging dozens of hand sized grenades. "Skuld! Bomber!"

The Imagin is blasted into the sky, shrieking with its tongue hanging out, only to be met by a flying kick from Den-O knocking it even higher. While the rider latched onto its long stretchy tongue and used it to pull himself higher, and the imagin lower at a rapid pace, impacting with an upper cut as the imagin came back down. Still holding onto the no longer slick appendage he repeats the contact maneuver, only this time flipping to stand on top of the creature as it is pile driven into the ground.

The rider walks away, starting to dust off his hands, he turns at the creature`s roar as it starts to climb back out of the crater. 'This thing could give Ryoga tips on not staying down.'

'Yo Ranma, give me another shot! It won't come back this time!' He hears the voice of the red oni shout in his mind.

"Definitely going to take something sharper then last time." Den-O comments as he presses the red button and swipes the rider pass again.

The belt flashes red and announces, "Sword Form" as the red armor appears and the visor slides into place on the helmet.

Den-O SF throws his arms wide and growls "Ore Futaba Sanjou!"

Dashing forward he slams his fists repeatedly into the still rising Imagin, rocking it back on its heals. "Stupid lizard stay dead this time."

"Now for the climax." Kicking the Imagin back into the air with a side thrust, he quickly removes, and assembles, the pieces of the den-gasher. Running the pass over the belt he tosses it negligently off to the side, and takes a stance with the sword like weapon held above his head.

The mechanical voice calls out, "Full Charge!" as red streams of energy flow into the red blade causing it to glow.

"Now feel my hissatsu waza! second version!" As the blade detaches from the rest of the weapon, Den-O SF executes a forward slash which the glowing blade tracks passing through the creature. A quick figure eight back across the body with the handle brings the energized blade through the stunned enemy a second time.

The glowing implement of destruction rises menacingly into the air as the hero brings the handle overhead in a two handed grip and slashes down, bringing the weapon through the creature a last time bisecting it in a glowing line.

The creature explodes as Den-O SF brings the Den-gasher above his head again and the blade reattaches. "That`s how it is done!"

The rider turns to salute Skuld, only to see the youngest Norn`s eyes widen. "Something is happening! Its going berserk!" She shouts and Den-O turns to find the pile of sand erupting into a giant flying creature that seemed to be a mechanical combination of a bird, bat, and hornet.

"Gigandeath!" Skuld shouts before wisely taking cover.

"I thought I told you to stay dead this time!" The red armored rider shouts as he leaps into the air and lands in the front of the passing den liner.

Den-O SF lands on the cycle and growls in two voices, Ranma and Momotarous.

"This thing has got to go."

"I don't care how, just blast it!"

Pressing a button on the handle an array of weapons appear from the two cars behind the engine: from a bird like UAV in the last train, to a wolf head like missile launcher, and a trebuchet shaped like an arm in the forward car.

Yanking the the handle hard to the side causes the the train to slide in a sparking circle around the gigandeath while the armaments rip it to pieces before it finally explodes into sand that quickly vanishes.

Back in the sands of time, the Den liner recombines, and Ranma happily sighs in relief when Skuld runs to hug him as he enters the dinning car.

Momotarous of course has to intrude on this pleasant scene. "See I told you I would get him this time."

Ranma growls, but Skuld only giggles and snuggles closer too him. "He is right...this time anyway."

Both teens do their level best to ignore the Imagin as he congratulates himself and poses. The end of the litany almost catches them off guard. "Yo Ranma, I have a favor to ask."

As the train of time continues its journey back to the present the damage the imagin caused flows away like water.

Mara is unaware of this as she chases Senbee around the field where the stadium stands had been. Cornered against a remaining wall the genie braces for a black bolt from the enraged demoness.

When no strike came, he looks up only to quickly, not to mention wisely, stifle a chuckle at the woman doing a good impression of a contortionist around the triangular junction of several support beams for the bleachers.

Ranma groans as the first rays of the sun bore into his now pounding head. "Do I want to know what happened last night?" He mumbles and gently tries to sit up. only to find his arms and legs entwined with, a thankfully fully clothed, Skuld. The girl mumbles in her sleep, and he started to smile until her grip tightened to where he could hardly breathe.

Before Panic could set in he feels the arms loosen and is greeted by the smiling face of a child version of his girl side. Well blinking he realizes that there is some differences. Like her hair is strawberry blond, she has wings, and she apparently did not have legs, but was instead covered by a flowing wrap that were her only clothes.

"Um, Thanks..." Ranma starts, only to hear Skuld mumble "Noble Scarlet"

The girl snuggled closer, more gently this time, as Ranma realized the winged girl was actually coming out of Skuld and settled in on his other side. At least he felt his headache start to wash away.

"Impressive the last boy she tried to get close to her angel was eager to drive away." Ranma opened his eyes to see Urd smiling down at him.

"Do I have you or Momo ta thank for the headache." Ranma asked quietly.

"Well he did want to celebrate." Urd admits with a chuckle. "He spent most of the reward money Owner gave him for his help with the imagin on clothes though so you should be fine. Your closet on the other hand.." The eldest goddess left the thought hanging causing Ranma to groan.

Near noon Ranma worked his way along a platform at the end of the living quarters placing boards, followed closely by Banpei using a pneumatic gun to drive nails in to hold them in place. "Thanks Banpei-kun. We keep up this pace and we will have the new store room extension done in a couple of days." The robot seems to smile and nod in agreement.

Ranma looks up and grins as he watches Skuld and Belldandy bring out a basket with lunch for him and oil for the hard working robot.

Skuld giggles at Ranma`s gaze, while Belldandy smiles. "You seem to be in a good mood Ranma-kun."

"I read a saying once." Ranma says with a broad grin. "Only a man who has lived in the dark can truly appreciate a vision of light. I think even a man who knew nothing but sun could appreciate the visions before me."

Skuld blushes brightly and hides her face getting a smile from Ranma and the similarly blushing Belldandy.

Ranma turns his head to find Banpei removing his hat and the set of four launchers rising up. "Wha...."

The two goddesses shout in surprise as an explosion goes off and Ranma is knocked an impressive distance through the air.

A elegantly dressed young woman screams as she slams on the breaks of her sports car. Brining it to a screeching halt before it could run over whatever had just landed on the road in front of her.

Stepping out of the vehicle, she finds a young man with his hair in a pigtail lying in a small crater in the road. Trying to keep her eyes from following the lines of sharply defined muscle showing through the rips in his clothing she quickly dials emergency services on her cell phone.

Less then an hour later the same young woman walks into the hospital room the doctors had taken the young man too after a surprisingly quick examination.

Between his electric blue eyes and disarming smile, she hardly even wondered where he had obtained the black tortoise shell frame glasses or the blue streak in his now elegantly swept hair.

"Ah my savior returns." He says flashing her a wide grin. "Might I know the name of the angel who rescued my humble person?"

"Mishima Sayoko." She replies easily. "And you are?"

The screen freezes with a watch face appearing over Ranma Blue`s wide grin. Before rotating with the ticking of a clock.

A miniature Den Liner pulls across the bottom of the screen, and the super deformed Oni pops out of the front. "I was awesome again this time."

A blue faceted mask on a small body pops out of the other end of the train. "We will let people decide for themselves next time sempai."

"Who are you!?" Mini Momo shouts as the train pulls off the screen.

notes:

Ore Futaba Sanjou - I arrive again.

Teturo: Poor Ranma, at least he lived right.

Den-O: Depends on your definition of living

Teturo: True, shall we let these kids alone and move on to messing with Kadoya Ranma?

Kadoya: Finally

Teturo: Well he keeps coming back, I guess that is evidence for the argument that Ranma has a masochistic streak.

Kadoya:....

Den-O: Yep have to agree with that

Teturo: Anyway folks keep an eye out for the first chapter of the second Arc of Anime Rider Worlds.


End file.
